You Belong With Me
by sghope16
Summary: Max joins a band as a lead singer. Fang has met a girl named Kat and is going out with her. Max hates her and has developed a crush on Fang. She is best friends with Lissa.I suck at summaries.rated T for occasional cursing.Set during SOF.First Fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, first fanfic. Bold means authors note, (( ))means Max's thoughts during songs. I don't own Maxium Ride or Taylor Swift. I wish I did. This the disclaimer for thewhole story. Anyway, Eventual Fax !**

Chapter 1  
Finally. Ive been wanting Fang to come to one my concerts since I joined my band,Winged. The guys and I got together after Lissa and I's fight. I'm finally just a teenage girl in love with a teenage boy. Did I just say that? Scratch that, I'm just a teenage mutant band member. Much better. Any ways,Fang finally decided to come listen to my songs in concert! I'm actually exited!Ugh, he's on that damn phone again! I bet its Kat, his bitchy little girlfriend. Lissa and I hate her. Lissa decided that she didn't actually like Fang, the idea of a new, hot boy was to awesome to resist. Now we're best friends... Oh! I'm up! Lissa gave me thumbs up and Fang sorta waved. It would just kill Mr. Rock to smile. Please note sarcasm. I got up on stage and sang my little mutant lead singer heart out, Lissa bobbing her head and singing the whole time. Suddenly, Fang gets up and goes to the aisle. With my super hearing, I heard his phone conversation. It went something like this:  
Fang: Kat, what is it  
Kat: Fang, do you love me?  
Fang: Of course, why?  
Kat: you never said it, so I got scared you didn't.  
Fang: but I do, Sweetie.  
Kat: Thank you!  
Oh, barf! I was so livid!!! The truth was, I loved Fang. I had to take out my anger on something. I looked at the mike in my hand, then turned to the band. "Sudden inspiration, guys." They immediately tried to guess what notes I would want. They got it perfect. I began...

You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset.

She's going off about something you haven't said.

She doesn't know your silence like I do.

((We like communicate in total silence))  
I'm in my room.

It's a typical Tuesday night.

I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like.

((She likes bubble gum pop, Fang and I like hard rock))

She'll never know your story like I do.

But she wears short skirts

((Not everyone likes seeing your butt hanging out))

I wear T-shirts

She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers

((I'm always actually watching Fang play football))

Dreamin bout the day that you wake up and find that what your lookin for  
has been here the whole time!

If you see that I'm the one who understands you

You've been here all along so why can't you see

you belong with me, you belong with me.

Walkin the streets with you and your worn out jeans

((His jeans are always old and worn out, I can't get him to buy new ones))

I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be

Laughing on a park bench thinkin to myself: Hey isn't this easy!

You have a smile that could light up this whole town.

((Have you ever seen it? No?Your missing out))

I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down.

((He's even more quiet now if thats possible...))

Here I thought I knew you better than that,

Then you run off with a bitch like Kat.

(( What a Bitch!!!))

But She wears high heels

(( Ouch!!))

I wear sneakers

She's cheer captain and I'm on the Bleachers

Dreamin bout the day when you wake up and find

that what your lookin for

has been here the whole time!

If you see that I'm the one who understands you

You've been here all along

so why can't you see

you belong with me,

you belong with me.

((And he does))

There. What an awesome song. I'm so glad Fang came. I waved to him and he walked over to me.. He cornered me backstage. Please kiss me, Please kiss me..."What the hell was that!?!"He nearly yelled. I just stared at him. "Calling Kat a bitch in your song!?! She's my girlfriend!!! And suggesting we should be together!?!No way!!!" Ouch. I was way off. I thought maybe we had a chance. But,of course, I was wrong. I felt tears well up in my eyes,so I ducked my head and ran. All the way to the van, where I wept like a little baby.

**Tell me what you think!was it good? Bad? Horrible? Great? Your entitled to your opinion. If I get 3 good reviews,I'll update. If you want me to keep going, give a good review. If you want me to stop, don't review. If you never want me to never update again, send a bad review. Its up to you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! I never expected so many reviews! And they were almost all positive! I know I need to improve my grammar, I'll work on that, but here's the next chapter.**

The ride home was fairly silent, except for Nudge and Lissa, who were talking about clothes. Fang was driving slowly and carefully, still fuming about the song. Ugh, that stupid song. I should have ignored my anger like I usually do. Stupid, stupid,stupid. I just want to bang my head up against the wall. When we finally got to Anne's house, I jumped out and ran to my room, slamming the door. I changed out of the dark purple tank top, torn jean skirt, and black leggings Nudge dressed me in. I threw on an old t-shirt and jeans and jumped out the window. I free-fell for a minute, then snapped out my wings and soared. I got bored after maybe an hour of regular flying and went into hyper drive. I flew for another 15 minutes before heading back. I landed in my room just in time to hear a knock. "Come in!" I shouted. To my surprise, Fang slipped in and closed the door behind him. He looked, I don't know, almost sad, and I immediately wanted to wrap my arms around him and apologize for everything. Instead, I looked down and grumbled "What do you want?" in his direction. "I'm sorry" He blurted out." I shouldn't have yelled like that. It was uncalled for and I'll never do it again."He suddenly ran out of the room and I realized Angel was right outside, looking intently into my room. What the- no, she didn't. "Angel, what are you doing?" I asked,deceptively mild. Her eyes flew to my face, and quickly became very innocent and cute looking. "Nothing,Max, why?" She said, acting like she had no clue what I was talking about. I didn't buy it for a minute. "So you had nothing to do with the fact that Fang went from furious to giving me a very unfang-like apology in the time in took me to go flying,which is a new record?" I asked. Still mild. "Okay, I did mind-control him a teeny bit, but he was really mean when he said that to you and you deserved an apology, and Fang needed a little help giving you that." She said all in a rush. "It's okay, but don't mind-control people, it's rude. I'm sure Fang would have said he was sorry without outside help." I didn't believe that, but I could tell she wasn't in my head, so it didn't matter. "Okay, see you later, Max!" She happily skipped away. This day was exhausting. I lied down on my bed and was asleep in a minute.

**Sorry it's so short, I didn't really think anyone would like my story and didn't plan a next chapter. This just kind of came to me. Review! Give me suggestions!**


End file.
